Checkmate
by KelciLynn
Summary: Danny's life seemed perfect after Phantom Planet, but he learns quickly that all good things must come to an end...


Checkmate

Overview POV:

Prologue:

Two years after the Disasteroid, Amity Park seemed peaceful. Danny's life had become quite peaceful once the news had settled that he was _The_ Danny Phantom. Ghostly attacks seemed to grow less and less, as the ghosts learned to trust Danny more.

In the past two years, Danielle had gained her ice powers and was training in the Far Frozen with Frostbite. Danny had explained _everything _to his parents. Tucker remained mayor. Danny and Sam stayed together. They hadn't seen or heard from Vlad in years, he was presumably dead for good.

Things seemed perfect...Until the day everything changed forever...

Chapter One:

"Dude, come on, we're going to be late for the movie," Danny called to Tucker, honking the horn on his car. The two of them, Sam, and Valerie were going to catch a movie in a town two hours away, and Tucker was taking forever to come outside.

Finally, the front door swung open and he came out. "Chill out, D," Tucker said, climbing into the backseat next to Valerie.

Danny put the car into drive and pulled out onto the freeway. When they finally got to the movie, they hurried into the theater, quickly finding their seats.

Halfway through the movie, Danny's cell phone began vibrating in his pocket. Sam looked at him, asking silently if he was going to check it. He just shook his head, trying to ignore how it kept going off. Sam, worried about what was so important that it couldn't wait, reached into his pocket and pulled it out. She opened it discreetly and found fifteen text messages from Jack, Maddie, and Jazz. The first one sent a chill through her. It was from Jazz.

**Danny, Danielle's back. She's crying and won't tell us what happened. Get home. Now.**

Sam showed it to Danny, who's eyes widened in shock. "We've got to go," Sam whispered.

Danny nodded and leaned over to tell Tucker. The four of them were out of the theater within a few seconds. The second Danny gotinto the car, he pulled out his phone and called Maddie, all while starting the car and peeling out onto the highway.

"Mom," he said the second she answered. "What's wrong with her?"

"She won't tell us," Maddie answered. "She's been crying nonstop since she got here."

"Put her on the phone," he very nearly growled.

"Okay." He heard her murmur soft words to someone, then the shuffle of the phone being passed between them.

"Danielle?" he asked.

"Yes," her voice whimpered. She sniffled, sounding scared.

"What's wrong? Why are you crying?" he demanded.

"I-I-I...Oh, Danny," she sobbed.

"Calm down. I'll be there soon. Whatever it is, don't worry. I'll take care of it," he promised her.

"O-okay."

"Put my mom back on the phone."

Danielle gave the phone to Maddie, who put it to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Mom, we'll be home in about an hour and forty-five minutes. Try to calm her down."

"Alright, sweetie."

"Bye." Danny hung up and wrapped both hands tightly around the wheel, his muscles tight with tension.

"Danny," Sam said softly, placing her arm lightly on his shoulder. "It's going to be okay."

"Sam, her voice wasn't right. Something is seriously wrong."

"Whatever it is, you can fix it," she assured him.

"I'll drop you guys off when we get into town. I'm sorry about this, but..."

"But this is more important. We understand, Danny," Tucker finished for him.

"Totally," Valerie agreed.

Danny sighed and the speed accelerated again. The second they got into Amity, he dropped off everyone, giving Sam a quick kiss before she got out.

He pulled up to his house and got out, slamming the door shut behind him. He stormed into the house, his anxiety growing more and more.

Danielle was sitting on the sofa, next to Jazz, leaning against her and crying quietly. Jack wasn't in the room, but Maddie was standing right next to the door.

Danny put his keys on the end table and walked over to sofa, kneeling beside it. "Danielle," he whispered. "I'm here now." He gently pulled her away from Jazz and into his arms.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and clung to him tightly, burying her face in his shoulder. He stroked her hair, "Hey, it's okay," he told her. "Are you hurt?"

She shook her head. Danny stood up and carried her upstairs to his room, closing the door behind him.

He sat down on the bed, balancing her on his lap. "Okay, what's wrong?" he asked.

"I-I found my f-files in Vlad's l-lab," she sobbed.

"And?" he asked, bracing himself for the worst.

She jumped up, almost angrily, and yanked a piece of folded paper out of her pocket.

"Read it," she demanded, thrusting it into his hand.

Danny unfolded the paper, skimming over it quickly. When he saw what she was had been freaking out about, he folded the paper back up and shoved it into his pocket. "Wait here," he commanded, standing up stiffly. Danielle watched in fear as he stormed out of his room, closing the door behind him.

"Mom! Dad!" he called, walking into the living room.

"What is it, Danny?"

"What's wrong?"

Danny handed Maddie the paper, "Danielle found her files. Tell me that isn't true," he pleaded.

Maddie read over the paper, "Oh my," she gasped, her hand coming up to cover her mouth.

"Tell me it isn't true," Danny said slowly, deliberately.

"Well, Danny..."

"_Tell me it's a mistake_," he said fiercely.

"But it's not. Danny, I should have realized it before. This is correct, you are her father."

"I can't be her _father_! I'm only _seventeen_!"

"It's not like you _have_ to be her father, sweetie. It's just that you are biologically."

"What are you saying? That I can just ignore what I am?"

"No, Danny, you aren't listening to me. I'm not saying that at all, I'm saying that if you aren't ready, your father and I can take care of her for you until you are."

"Look, I'm not sure right now. I just... I need to go talk to her."

Maddie nodded and Danny walked back upstairs, opening the door to his room slowly, taking in a deep breath as he did.

"Dani?" he asked. He glanced around his room; she wasn't there. "_Crud_," he groaned. He thundered back down the stairs, "She's gone!" he yelled.

"What?" Jack asked.

"She isn't there."

"Well, where is she?"

"I don't know. She ran off."

"Where do you think she might be?"

"I don't know," Danny threw his hands into the air. "The Ghost Zone maybe"

"Why don't you go check in there. Your mom and I will drive around and look for her in town."

"Alright," Danny said. He went ghost and phased down to the basement.

He opened the portal and threw himself in, flying blindly through, nearly smacking into Johnny Thirteen's motorcycle.

"Whoa! Kid, what's the rush?"

"First off, I'm not a kid. I'm nearly eighteen. Second, have you seen my clone anywhere?"

"Danielle? Isn't she still with Frostbite?"

"No. She found her files and came to me. They said I was her father, I freaked out, and she kinda...ran off."

"Ouch," Johnny said unhelpfully. "Well, no. I haven't seen her, but I'll keep an eye out for her and spread the word."

"Okay. Thanks." Danny took off again. He saw Skulker skeet shooting at rocks. "Skulker!" he yelled, getting the ghost's attention before flying in front of him.

"What brings you here, whelp?" he asked.

"Have you seen Danielle?"

"The mini-whelp? Nope. Why?"

"It's a long story, if you happen to find her, will you bring her to me?"

"Sure."

"Thanks."

Danny left Skulker muttering under his breath about how he'd never thought he'd be one to help out the whelp.

"Hey, dipstick!" Ember called.

"Ember, have you seen Danielle?"

"What? No..."

"If you see her, bring her to me, okay?" Danny said in a rush, becoming frantic with worry.

"Okay..."

Ready to give up, Danny turned and went to the other side of the zone, looking for the Far Frozen. He landed on the frozen ground and walked up to the medical facility.

"Frostbite," he called, walking through the icy doors.

"Danny, what's going on?" the ice creature asked, his brows furrowing in worry. "Didn't Danielle get to you alright?"

"That's the thing, she did. I read her files and kinda freaked out. Then she...ran off. I'm guessing you haven't seen her?"

"No, I haven't. I'm sorry. Maybe you should check with Clockwork."

Danny sighed, Clockwork had been his last resort. "I will," he sighed.

He took off again, speeding into the other end of the zone. He landed in front of the clock tower and knocked loudly on the heavy wooden door. It opened slowly, on its own. Danny floated in and looked around for Clockwork. He was hovering in front of the screen. "Hello, Daniel, what seems to be the trouble?"

"As if you don't already know," Danny retorted.

"Well, if you come here looking for your daughter, I'll tell you right now, _she _is the _least _of your concerns."

"What are you talking about?"

"There's a new threat, Daniel. One that cannot be prevented before it begins."

"I'll cross that bridge when I come to it. Where's Danielle?"

"She is hiding in one of the caves near Skulker's island-" Danny got ready to take off again, _"But_ before you flit off again to find her, I feel I'd better forewarn you."

"Forewarn me of _what_?" Danny asked, exasperated.

"Dan is going to escape. He is going to unleash Pariah and try to take over the world."

"Will I be able to defeat them?"

"That all depends on you. I remember the last time I told you what would happen and let you try to change it, the results were terrible. I'm not doing it again. This is all on you."

"Clockwork, I need to know what I should do."

"You'll do what's right. Trust me, I know everything."

"But-"

"You had best go find Danielle now."

"Clockwork-"

"I _said_, you had best go find Danielle now."

Danny sighed irritably and flew off, sulking and worried.

"Danielle?" he called, coming into the first cave near Skulker's island. He lit up the cave with his ecto-energy and looked around, spotting her crouching behind a rock in the back of the cave. "Dani," he sighed, relieved.

"Go away," she said sharply.

"Dani, come on."

"I made a mistake. I shouldn't have even come to find you."

"Danielle, it's not your fault. Look, we'll figure things out later, but you need to come with me."

"I don't want to."

"There are other things I have to worry about, Dani, and I don't need to be worried about you too. Not right now," Danny said, a little too sharply, stressed out.

"You don't need to worry about me. I don't care what those papers said, you're not my father."

"I don't care if I am or not. You are coming with me." Danny swiftly picked her up and threw her over his shoulder, carrying her out of the cave, then flying out of the Ghost Zone.

"Danny! Let me go!"

"No."

He carried her up the stairs and into the living room. "Mom! Dad! I found her!"

Maddie and Jack came into the room, Jazz followed behind. "Danny, put me down!" Danielle demanded.

Danny, sighing in defeat, put her down on the ground, keeping his hand on the back of her neck. "Jazz, will you take her upstairs? Just get her into some pajamas and put her in the spare room."

Jazz nodded and took Danielle's hand, leading her upstairs.

"Danny? Are you okay?" Maddie asked, walking forward and placing her hand on his forehead.

"Well...I just found out that I'm a father, then I found out that two of the deadliest ghosts are about to escape and I can't do anything to stop them from escaping."

"Which ghosts?"

"Pariah Dark and my evil future self..."

"What?"

"Yeah. I know."

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know! Clockwork said I'll think of something and he seemed pretty confident that I'd do the right thing, so I'm a little more concerned about what to do about Danielle right now."

"Danny, I already told you, if you aren't ready for this, we can take care of her until you are."

"That's the thing, I really don't know what I want to do about her. I mean, I'm... I am her father..."

"Biologically, yes. But are you ready for that kind of responsibility?" Maddie asked.

"I don't know. I mean, I really don't think I am."

"Well, until you know for sure, we can take care of her for you, alright?"

"Okay," Danny said, nodding. "I should go upstairs and talk to her now."

He walked slowly up the stairs, once he got to the top, he heard Danielle's voice arguing with Jazz from inside the spare room. He knocked on the door softly, "Can I come in?"

"Yes," Jazz called, opening the door.

Danny walked into the room and saw Danielle sitting in the middle of the huge bed in a pair of Jazz's old pink pajamas.

"Jazz, we have a situation," he said to his sister.  
"What now?"

"I just found out that two of my worst enemies are escaping and I can't do anything to stop them from escaping."

"Which enemies?"

"Oh...just Pariah Dark and my evil future self..."

"What? How are either of them going to escape?"

"Clockwork just said that Dan is going to get out and release Pariah."

"Danny," Danielle interrupted, "can I _please_ leave?"

"No!" Danny snapped. "Just get into bed."

Danielle sighed in defeat and climbed into the large bed, Danny turned back to Jazz. "I need to talk to the other ghosts, get an army set up...Call a town meeting..." He became lost in thought.

Jazz grabbed his elbow and pulled him to the corner of the room. "Look," she whispered, "I know this is really important, but right now, you need to talk to Danielle."

He looked at her pointedly, "I _know_, Jazz. I'm going to talk to her."

"Then I'll leave you two alone." Jazz smirked and stepped out of the room, closing the door gently behind her.

Danny sighed and walked over, sitting down on the edge of the bed. "Dani," he said softly.

"Yes?" Danielle refused to look at him, scared that she might start crying if she did.

"You're staying here with us. My parents are going to help me take care of you until I figure all this out. Biologically, I _am_ your father. I just don't know if I'm ready for that much responsibility."

"You don't want to be my father, do you?"

"Danielle...It's just that..."

"Tell me the truth."

"To be honest, no, I don't. I'm seventeen and I don't want to be a father. I love you, Dani. I care about you and would do almost anything for you, but I don't know if I feel that way because I think of you as my daughter, or because you are tied to me because we have the same DNA."

Danielle had been braced for the words, but hearing them so blunt, hurt her more than she had thought they would. A wave of tears stung her eyes, "I understand," she said in a small voice.

Danny, hearing the hurt in her voice, instantly regretted what he'd said. "Dani..." he began, unsure of what exactly to say. He had to be honest, but he had to be reassuring. "Just give me some time to think about this, okay? I have so much on my mind right now." Danny sighed again, "Promise one thing, okay?"

"What?"

"That you'll at least stay with me...us...until I handle this thing with Dan and Pariah. I want you to be safe. Promise me that you won't run off again. If you still want to leave after I get everything situated, then we'll handle that then, but for now..."

"I'll stay," Danielle said, yawning.

"Thank you. You should get some sleep now."

He pulled the covers up around her, then stepped back. She closed her eyes, already half asleep, and rolled over.

Danny snuck out of the room quietly, turning off the light and leaving the store slightly open. He walked back downstairs, trying to ignore the feelings he felt inside.

Jack, Maddie, and Jazz were sitting at the kitchen table, in what seemed to be a serious, heated discussion. They all got very quiet as Danny entered the room and sat down. "What's going on?" he asked.

"We're just talking about what to do about Pariah and Dan," Maddie answered.

"Oh. Well, I figure I'll call Tucker in the morning and get a town meeting set up, then I'll go into the Ghost Zone and tell a few of the ghosts to come. We can figure out what to about it from there," Danny said.

"Alright. Then there's also the other issue..."

"You mean Danielle?"

"Yes. Danny...even if you don't want to be her father, we want to keep her. She's such a sweet little girl, she shouldn't be alone."

"I know that. I want us to keep her. It's been driving me crazy not having her with me-" Danny realized what he was saying and cut off quickly, his face turning a light pink.

"Danny, what do you feel for her?" Jack asked.

"I-I don't know... I get so worried about her when she isn't with me. I hate seeing her in pain, I would do anything for her. I love her. Sometimes I _do_ think that I think of her as my daughter, other times that thought scares me to death and I convince myself that I don't."

"I realize that it's a scary thought and I hate that Vlad had to go and do something like this, something that puts this much responsibility on your shoulders. We know you're stressed, so you don't need to give us an answer right away, but we do need to know if you are going to take care of her as your own or if you want us to adopt her."

"I really don't know."

"Just keep thinking it over and let us know. You should probably go get some sleep now, though."

Danny nodded, "I'll see you guys in the morning." He trudged back up the stairs, stopping by the spare room to peek in and check on Danielle. She was still asleep, breathing deeply under the covers. Danny smiled in spite of everything else and walked to his room.

Once he was lying down, he realized he was exhausted. He was asleep before his head even hit the pillow.

His alarm began blaring at seven the next morning. He kicked back the covers and resisted the urge to blast the clock in order to go back to sleep. He changed quickly into the first T-shirt he pulled out of his closet and the same pair of jeans he'd thrown over the back of his desk chair last night. He yanked on his sneakers as he walked down the stairs. He walked into the kitchen, where Jack and Maddie were sitting at the table, working on some new invention. He grabbed a bowl and poured some cereal, sitting down across from them. "What's that?" he asked, lifting the spoon to his mouth.

"We're trying to get the bugs out of your mom's...uh... what's it called again, honey?"

"The Maddie Modulator," Maddie answered. "It might come in handy against the Ghostly Wail."

"Good idea," Danny said, surprised that he hadn't thought of that himself. He looked at his watch, it was already seven-thirty. "I'd better call Tuck."

He picked up his cellphone and dialed in the number of City Hall, hoping that Tucker would be there this early on a summer day. Luckily, he picked up on the first ring.

"City Hall, Tucker Foley speaking."

"Tuck, it's me. We have a situation."

"What's up, D?"

"Dan is going to escape from the thermos and release Pariah. Clockwork told me last night."

"Can't he just...stop them?"

"He said we can't do anything to stop them until after they escape. Look, can you call a town meeting? I'm going to go into the Ghost Zone and get the ghosts to come."

"Sure...hey, what was up with Danielle last night?"

"That's a long story. She found her files and freaked out, then I read them and freaked out. She got upset because I was and ran off into the Ghost Zone, which is why I was in there last night."

"What did her files say?"

"That I'm her biological father."

"Wow..."

"Yeah."

"So what are you going to do?"

"My parents are helping me with her until I decide. I really don't know yet."

"Alright. Well, I'll call a city council meeting for six tonight, okay?"

"Okay. Thanks, Tucker."

"No problem, man. Are you inviting Skulker?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I think I figured out a way to update his armor, I've been meaning to have you tell him that, but I've been too busy."

"Alright. Well, he'll be there tonight, you can tell him that then." Danny's phone beeped, signaling that someone else was calling him. "Hey, I'll see you later. Someone else is calling."

"Later." Tucker hung up and Danny answered the other caller.

"Hello?"

"Danny, what happened with Danielle last night?" Sam asked.

"Well, she found her files, read them, panicked because they said I was her father, and came to find me. I read them, panicked, and she ran off to hide in the Ghost Zone."

"Wow..."

"Oh, I'm not done. It gets worse. I go in to find her and go by Clockwork's. He tells me that she is the least of my worries because Dan is going to escape and release Pariah Dark. There's nothing we can do to stop them from escaping, I can only stop them after. Tucker is calling a city council meeting for tonight at six."

"Okay...I get that it's a really big deal that we stop Dan and Pariah, but...what-"

Danny interrupted her, "What am I going to do about Dani?"

"Yeah."

"My parents are helping me with her until I figure out what to do. I can't deny that biologically I am her father, but I don't know if I love her like my daughter."

"Well, I'm here for you, no matter what you decide."

"Thanks, Sam. Well, I've got to go into the Ghost Zone and gather some of the ghosts to come tonight."

"Okay. I'll see you at the meeting."

"Alright. Bye."

Danny hung up, "I've got to go. Keep Danielle here, okay?"

"Don't worry, we will."

"Goin' ghost," Danny muttered. He then phased down to the basement and opened the portal.

Chapter Two:

Danny had all the Ghosts gathered in the Far Frozen. "What is this all about, dipstick?" Ember asked, wrapping her arms around herself.

"Last night, Clockwork brought something to my attention," Danny began. "My future evil self is going to escape and release Pariah Dark and there is nothing we can do to prevent it from happening."

There was a little bit of an uproar as the information sunk in. "I think I'll be able to defeat them, but I'm going to need help. Amity is having a city council meeting tonight at six. I want all of you to come, so we can work out some type of plan."

The last time he'd come into the Ghost Zone asking for their help, they hadn't taken it well. Of course, he hadn't really _asked_ them for help. He'd tried to kidnap them in a giant net attached to the Spector Speeder. This time, things were different.

"Sure. We'll be there," Skulker said.

"Thank you," Danny said, relieved that this wasn't turning into a huge fight.

Everyone started to leave, but Kitty and Johnny waited until everyone had left to come up and talk to Danny.

"So what are you going to do about Danielle?" Johnny asked.

"I'm not sure yet. Biologically, she is my daughter, but I'm sixteen. I don't know if I feel like she is my daughter. My parents are taking care of her until I decide what I want."

"Look, I'm not trying to be pushy or anything, but think it over really good before you make your decision."

"Thanks, Johnny, and I will."

"I'm serious."

"I know."

Johnny stared him down for a second. "Alright. We'll see you tonight."

"Okay." Danny remained composure until Johnny's motorcycle disappeared, then he turned to Frostbite. "What am I going to do?" he asked.

"Danny, you must give yourself a little bit more credit. You've defeated both of these ghosts before," Frostbite said, mistaking Danny's worry about Danielle as worry about Pariah and Dan.

"Yeah, but never at the same time. That's not what I meant though."

"You mean Danielle?"

Danny nodded, sitting down on one of the snow banks and put his head in his hands. "I have never been so confused."

"Just listen to your heart. I'm sure you will make the right decision."

"You sound like Clockwork," Danny mumbled.

"Yes, but unlike him, I do not know all the answers. I just have faith in you."

"Thanks, Frostbite. I had better get back and try to plan for this meeting."

"Okay. Just try to relax."

"Thanks, again. Bye."

Danny flew off, out of the Ghost Zone. He walked up the stairs from the basement, not bothering to switch back into his human form.

"How did it go?" Jack asked..

"Better than I expected. Now I just have to figure out what to do about...everything. Where's Danielle?"

"Your mom and Jazz took her shopping."

"Oh," he said slowly. He sat down on the sofa, staring off into space.

"Everything alright?" Jack questioned.

"I guess...it's just...I don't know."

"You don't know...?"

"I don't know if I want to step up and be her father or not. I kinda think I do, then I kinda think I don't. I just don't know."

"Well, son, you don't have to decide anything right now."

"I know, but it doesn't seem fair to do that to her. I mean, I know it must be killing her not to know what I'm thinking. And after what I said to her..." he trailed off.

"What did you say to her?"

"I told her that I wasn't sure if I even felt that way about her. I said that I loved her and would do almost anything for her, but that I didn't want to be her father."

"Is that how you feel?"

"No...it isn't."

"Maybe you should talk to her."

"I might just end up confusing and worrying her more."

"I'm sure you'll do what's right."

"I'm not."

"You will." Jack pat him on the back, then stood up and walked down to the lab. Danny picked up a notebook and pen off the coffee table and began writing the speech he would give at the meeting. He heard the car pull up a little bit later.

Jazz, Maddie, and Danielle walked in, carrying quite a few shopping bags. They carried them upstairs to the spare room, which was now Danielle's room.

When they walked back down, Maddie asked, "How did everything go in the Ghost Zone?"

"It went fine," Danny answered. "Better than I thought it would even."

"That's good. Have you planned what you're going to say tonight?"

"Mostly." He sighed and looked at Danielle. "I think you and I should talk," he said.

She nodded. He took her hand and led her up to his bedroom. She sat down on his bed, looking down at her hands.

He knelt down in front of her. "Danielle," he began, "I'm not going to lie to you and tell you that I know exactly how to fix this. I'm seventeen. I have no clue how to be a father and I'm honestly not sure if I want to. However, I can't deny that I _am_ your father, at least in the technical sense. What I said last night...about not _wanting_ to be your father, that wasn't true. I don't know what I want. I'm not sure what my relationship with you is right now, but I am _always_ here for you. Whenever you need me. I love you, Dani, but maybe not as my daughter. Understand?"

She nodded slowly. "I think so."

"Don't think, even for a second, that any of this is about me not loving you with all my heart, because I do."

"Okay..." She didn't look up at him and he knew she was trying not to cry from the way she bit her lip and crossed her arms over her chest. He did the only thing he could, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his lap.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Don't be," she replied. He let her go and she stood up.

"I've got to finish writing what I'm going to say tonight," he stood up and started to walk out of the room.

"Wait. Can I help fight them?"

Danny turned and looked at her, "Absolutely not."

"Why not?"

"It is way too dangerous for you, Dani." He began walking down the stairs, she followed behind him.

"I've fought ghosts before."

"What? The Box Ghost?"

"Well...yeah."

"Danielle, I'm not going to argue with you. You are not going to be anywhere near when I fight them."

"That's not fair. I'm your clone, I have all your powers. I'd be fine."

"Yeah, well, I said no and I'm your father." He stopped as they both realized what he said. "I mean..."

"Forget it." Danielle turned and ran up to her room, shutting the door behind her.

"Great," Danny groaned, plopping back down on the sofa and picking up the notebook again.

"Is Danielle okay?" Jazz asked, walking into the room. "She seemed pretty upset when she went into her room."

"I don't know. I don't care either," Danny snapped.

"Gosh, Danny. What's up with you?"

"Nothing is up with me, Jazz. Just butt out and mind your own business, okay?"

"Fine." Danny slapped the notebook shut and stomped up to his bedroom, slamming and locking the door behind him. He knew he'd been harsh with Jazz, but at the moment, he couldn't care less. He read over what he'd written, then ripped it out and shoved it into his pocket. He could do some improvising if he had to. He sat down on his bed and was just about to lie down when his ghost sense went off. "Really!" he moaned, sitting up and going ghost. He flew out of his room and looked around, but couldn't see anyone. "Hello?" he called. No answer. "Weird..." he muttered, going back into his room.

Chapter Three:

At five-thirty, Danny, Jazz, Jack, Maddie, and Danielle piled into the RV to go to City Hall. Danny was oddly silent, Maddie noticed, but didn't comment on. They pulled up to City Hall and both Danny and Danielle's ghost senses started going off like crazy. "I guess the ghosts are already here," Danny muttered under his breath, climbing out of the car.

Sam was waiting by the door when he walked up. "Hey, Danny." She wrapped her arms around him, he hugged her back, but without much emotion. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," he answered.

Sam looked at Jazz questioningly. Jazz only shrugged and walked into the meeting room with Jack and Maddie. Sam looked down at Danielle. "Hey, Danielle."

"Hi," Danielle replied.

"We better get going," Danny said. The three of them walked into the meeting room. Danielle and Sam sat with Jazz, Danny walked up to the podium and stood next to Tucker. He was in his ghost form, and looking very intimidating. He was nearly as tall as Jack now and ghost fighting had earned him some muscle, which showed through his jumpsuit as he crossed his arms tightly over his chest.

Valerie and Damon walked into the room and sat down with the Fentons and Mansons. On the other side of the room sat Johnny, Kitty, Skulker, Ember, Walker, and Bullet.

After a few more people filed in, Tucker called the meeting to order. "Okay, everyone, now that I've got your attention, I'll let Danny take the floor."

"Thanks, Tucker," Danny said, stepping up to the podium. "Last night it was brought to my attention by one of my allies in the Ghost Zone that two of the most dangerous ghosts are going to escape. You all will remember Pariah Dark, who I trapped almost three years ago. The other one, I hate to say, is my future self. He is from an alternate reality in which I grew up to merge with Vlad Master's ghost side, becoming to the most evil ghost in the world. I can assure all of you that I will _not_ become that. The only reason he even still exists is because he exists outside of time. What makes him even more dangerous is that he could destroy me and still exist. He no longer needs to keep me alive in order to exist. Now, I don't want to worry everyone, I will be able to defeat them with help. As you can see, a few of the ghosts that helped me save the world have come to this meeting. They are going to help me defeat them."

After Danny gave his speech, a few questions were asked, then Danny asked for volunteers to help form a plan. Damon, Valerie, and a few other people stayed after the meeting to talk to Jack, Maddie, and Danny.

"We're going to have to put up the anti-ghost shield around at least part of the town," Jack said.

Danny sat in a chair toward the back of the room, sulking. Sam walked over to him. "Danny, what's going on with you?"

"Oh, I don't know! I'm just way too stressed out right now! I have no idea what I'm supposed to do about any of this! It's too much. I can't do it!" With that, he jumped up, making a scene, and flew out of the room.

"Where does he think he's going?" Jack asked, crossing his arms.

"I have no idea, he said he can't do this and that he's too stressed out and just took off."

"We had better try to find him," Maddie said.

Chapter Four:

Danny flew into the farthest, most vacant part of the Ghost Zone, blasting rocks out of his way as he did. He knew he was behaving like a child, but for the past two years, all he'd done was be mature and save people. He had a right to act like a kid just a little. He flew into one of the caves and blasted chunks off the walls. He needed to take out his aggression, he hadn't been this mad in a long time.

Back in Amity, Jazz and Danielle were driving around one side of the town looking for him, his parents driving around on the other. Skulker was still talking with Tucker, but the other ghosts had gone back to the Ghost Zone to search for him.

Danny knew people would be searching for him, but knew they wouldn't find him. What he didn't know is that someone had followed him.

His ghost sense went off as he sat down, cooling off from taking out his anger on the wall. "Who's there?" he asked, jumping up and glaring into the empty space.

"Oh, relax, Daniel. It's only me," said a much too familiar voice.

"Vlad?" Danny asked, staggering back slightly. "We thought you were dead."

The older halfa allowed himself to become visible and chuckled, "Dead? You obviously didn't look for me hard enough after the asteroid. I've been staying at my mansion in Wisconsin."

"What are you doing here? What do you want?" Danny asked, his hands lighting up the small, dark cave.

"I'm here to redeem myself. I've decided that I no longer want to be evil. I've forgiven your father, I hope you and him, and everyone else, will be able to forgive me."

"Why should I trust you?"

"Because I've come here to talk you. I give you my word, Danny, I have changed."

"I'll trust you, but you're going to have to prove yourself before I forgive you for all you've done."

"Deal." Vlad offered his hand and Danny took it.

"Let's get out of here." The two of them flew out of the cave, back into the portal at Danny's house.

"Mom, Dad!" he called, walking up into the living room.

"Daniel Fenton, what were you thinking, running off like that?" Maddie began, "It's one thing to be stressed out and take it out on your sister and daughter, but to make a scene like th-" she cut short as she saw Vlad standing behind her son. "_What_ is he doing here?"

"He came to find me in the Ghost Zone when I ran off. He wants to redeem himself, he's going to help stop Dan and Pariah. I'm sorry I ran out like that, and I'm sorry I was mean to Danielle and Jazz. I was just really upset about everything. I'll apologize to them later."

"Jack, Maddie," Vlad said, reverting back into his human form and stepping forward. "I am so sorry for all the trouble I've caused. For accusing you, Jack, of stealing Maddie away from me, for everything I've said and done. I know I can't take back all those things, but I hope I can try to make up for it."

"Of course you can, Vladdy!" Jack announced, throwing his arm around him.

"Great. Maddie?"

"You have to prove to me that you've changed first," Maddie replied. "Now Danny, go upstairs and apologize to your sister and to Danielle."

"Yes, ma'am." Danny walked upstairs to Jazz's bedroom and knocked on the door, "Can I come in?"

"Yes," Jazz replied. Danny walked into the room. Jazz was sitting on her bed, painting Danielle's nails.

"Jazz, Dani, I'm really sorry I snapped at you guys earlier. I was just so stressed out by everything. That's no excuse though and I shouldn't have taken it out on you."

"Don't worry about it, Danny," Jazz told him. She stood up and crossed the room to hug him.

"Oh, and one more thing. Vlad isn't dead."

"What?" Danielle asked, her eyes growing wide.

"In fact, he's downstairs talking to Mom and Dad right now."

"Danny, what's going on?"

"Vlad found me in the Ghost Zone and kind of talked me into coming back here. He wants to redeem himself. He seems sincere. I guess he's something else I'm going to have to explain at the next meeting." Danny sighed and watched as Jazz screwed the lid back on to the nail polish. He half smiled, "I'm glad to see that you two are getting along so well," he commented.

Danielle smiled at him. "Well, you stopped letting me dress you up and paint your nails when you were four, I've missed it," Jazz said.

Danny rolled his eyes at her. "Danielle, do you want to come downstairs with me and see what Vlad has to say to you?"

"Why not?" Danielle sighed, standing up. Danny could tell that she was scared.

"I won't let him hurt you," he told her, as he took her hand and led her down to the living room.

"Oh, remember the first prototype portal we made?" Jack laughed.

"Yes, wasn't that the time we nearly blew up the science wing?"

"Not nearly," Maddie corrected, "We did."

Vlad, Jack, and Maddie were all sitting in the living room, talking and laughing like old friends. For whatever odd reason, Danny was pleased about that.

Vlad saw Danielle and stood up quickly, "Danielle," he said.

"Hello," Danielle replied, stepping a half inch closer to Danny. He tightened his grip on her hand.

"Is there something you would like to say to her?" Danny asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Oh, yes. Danielle, I am so sorry for everything I did. I don't know what I was thinking when I tried to destroy you. You are still my greatest creation. I realize I can't claim to be your father now, but for the past two years, I've come to realize what I've lost by treating you the way I did. I hope I can eventually prove myself to you, and show you that if you ever need me, I'll be there for you."

Danielle nodded slowly, "Maybe you can," she said. "I'm going back upstairs to talk to Jazz now." She let go of Danny's hand and ran back up the staircase.

"What happened after I...left the meeting?"

"Well, the ghosts are going to come by later tonight and work out a system so that they can watch for when Dan escapes."

"Alright."

"That's about all that we got done, due to the fact that you ran out the way you did."

"I really am sorry about that, Mom."

"Don't worry about it now, it's in the past." Maddie stood up and ruffled Danny's hair.

Danny groaned inwardly at her choice of words. "What time are the ghosts showing up?"

"Not until nine."

"Okay." Danny walked back upstairs, pausing to listen outside of Jazz's bedroom door.

"Jazz, I'm scared," he heard Danielle say.

"Why?"

"I think...I think that I do think of Danny as my father. I mean, for a really long time I still thought of Vlad as my dad. I thought that I would still think that when I saw him tonight, but I didn't. Then I looked at Danny...and...and..."

"And you thought of him as your father?"

Danny raised his eyebrows as he waited for Danielle's answer. "Yeah, I did..."

"Crud, crud, crud," Danny muttered under his breath, running to his room.

A few minutes later, Jazz knocked on his door. "Danny, we need to talk."

"Go away, Jazz. I'm busy."

"Too bad." Jazz pushed open his door and walked into the room. "Danny-"

"If this is about Danielle, I don't want to talk about it."

"We need to talk about it."

"Why?"

"Because she's really worried about it and I don't want you to hurt her."

"I would never intentionally hurt her, Jazz."

"I know you wouldn't, but she thinks of you as her father, and I don't want you leading her on."

"Jazz, I'm not trying to lead her on. I just don't know what I want. When I figure it out, she'll be the first to know."

"Just don't say anything to lead her either way, okay?"

"Don't worry, Jazz."

"Alright. Well, the ghosts will be here any minute."

"I'd better get downstairs." Danny stood up and phased down to the lab. Johnny, Kitty, Ember, and Skulker had already shown up. They were all looking questioningly at Vlad, who was standing next to Jack and Maddie by a monitor.

Danny walked over to the ghosts, Ember crossed her arms, "I thought he was dead," she stated, jerking her chin toward Vlad.

"Well...I did too. He came and found me after I ran off earlier. He wants to redeem himself, so he's going to help us."

"Yeah, because last time he was supposed to save the world, it went _so_ well."

"Just trust me here, okay? I know what I'm doing."

"Whatever," Ember mumbled.

"Look, we just need to work out shifts so that someone is always watching to see when Dan releases Pariah."

"Let's work this out then. The sooner they get out, the sooner we can kick their butts, the sooner _I _can get back to doing important things."

"Important things like making out with Skulker?" Kitty asked, raising an eyebrow.

Ember rolled her eyes, but didn't deny this accusation. "Can we get this over with?"

"When Walker and Bullet get here," Danny answered. When they came through the portal a few minutes later, Danny got a plan settled. When it was over, Ember did, in fact, leave with Skulker.

Chapter Five:

It was nearly two in the morning and Danny couldn't go to sleep. He was deep in thought, worrying about the fight and about Danielle. It was storming outside and he couldn't help but think of the last time Pariah had escaped. Lightning flashed through his room, followed by a deafening crash of thunder.

Danielle screamed loudly from the room next to his. Danny lurched out of bed and ran down the hall. He threw open her door and flicked on the lights, just in time for her to crash into him. He lifted her up into his arms, "Hey," he whispered, "it's okay. It's only thunder."

"It scared me," she whimpered. Danny didn't recognize the feeling running through him as he realized how upset the little girl was.

"I know, but it's okay. I'm here, I've got you."

"Can I sleep in your room?"

"Sure." He shifted her in his arms and turned off the light, then carried her into his room and tucked her in bed next to him. "Go to sleep," he said, lying down beside her.

Danielle closed her eyes and curled up on her side, as Danny tried to get his mind off of his feelings and worries.

When Danny woke up the next morning, he didn't know whether to be freaked out or happy that his arms were around Danielle with her head on his shoulder. He stood up quickly and walked over to his dresser, grabbing a t-shirt and pair of jeans, then walked down the hall to the bathroom. When he got out of the shower and went back to his room, Danielle wasn't there.

He walked downstairs to the kitchen and found her talking to Jazz. Maddie and Jack were in the living room, in what appeared to be a very serious discussion. "Hey, guys, what's going on?" he asked, walking into the room.

"Danny," Maddie said, "we were just talking about you."

"Really?" Danny asked, raising his eyebrow.

Jazz and Danielle walked into the room. "Jazz, will you take Danielle upstairs? Your father and I need to talk to Danny."

Jazz shrugged and the two of them walked upstairs, Danny sat down across from his parents. "What's going on?" he asked again.

"Danny, sweetie, we realize this is a huge responsibility for you, but we think you should take the role as Danielle's father."

"What?" Danny asked, his jaw dropping in shock.

"We'll still help you, but she is your responsibility."

"That isn't fair. It's not my fault that she has my DNA. It's Vlad's, but I guess since you three are such good buddies now, it doesn't matter what all he did, right?"

"Danny, this isn't about him at all."

"He created her, not me. I didn't even know about her, until he sent her after me to kill me! You guys don't even know how many times he tried to kill me! How many schemes he had to waste Dad!" Danny exploded.

"Daniel, lower your voice. We aren't asking you to take total responsibility for her, but you _are_ her father."

"I shouldn't have to take _any _responsibility for her. She's Vlad's mess, not mine."

"Mess?" Danielle asked from the top of the staircase. "So that's all I am to you?" She ran down into the living room and stood in front of him.

"You wanna know the truth?" he asked, standing up. "Yes. That's all you are to me! You're a _clone_! A science experiment gone wrong! Not my cousin, not my sister, and definitely _not_ _my daughter_!"

Danielle stepped back as though she'd been slapped, "Fine! Just fine! I don't even care!"

"Hey, calm down. _Both_ of you," Maddie said gently. Both Danny and Danielle ignored her. Danny glowered down at her, but she didn't break eye contact with him.

"Good! Because I don't care either!"

Jazz stepped down the stairs, "What is going on in here?" she asked.

Danielle ripped her gaze away from Danny and saw Jazz. It broke the angry state she was in. She ran to Jazz and wrapped her arms around her waist as she burst into tears. Danny crossed his arms over his chest and turned his back to all of them. Jazz wrapped her arms around Danielle, stroking her hair lightly and looked at Maddie, silently asking her what had happened.

Maddie pointed to the staircase, Jazz hoisted Danielle up and carried her back upstairs, hoping to figure out what had happened. "Daniel James Fenton!" Jack said sternly.

Danny sighed, dropped his arms to his sides, and turned around. "I'm sorry," he muttered.

"How could you say that to her, Danny?" Maddie asked, astounded.

"I don't know. I just..." he trailed off, beginning to regret what he'd said.

"I want you to go upstairs right now and apologize to her."

"No way. I'm not going to apologize. She isn't my daughter, Mom. She's not my cousin. I shouldn't have said it the way I did, but all she is to me is a clone. She doesn't matter to me, not anymore," Danny lied.

"Daniel-" Maddie was cut off by the blaring of a siren. She ran over and picked up the Fenton phones that were sitting on the table. "What's happening?" she asked.

There was a muffled response, then she said, "Alright. Keep an eye out." She pressed the button on the side of the headset and turned back to Danny. "_That_ was Skulker. He says that there's been some noise in Clockwork's tower, he thinks Dan may be about to escape. He'll let us know if anything else happens. We need to get everyone ready."

"I'll call Valerie," Danny said, reaching for his phone.

"No, you'll go upstairs and apologize to your daughter. I'll call Damon and Valerie," Maddie said.

"I already told you, I'm not apologizing to her."

"We don't have time to argue. You get up there and apologize."

"Fine!" Danny yelled, he stormed up to Jazz's room, pausing outside the door.

"J-Jazz, h-he...h-he..." Danielle broke down sobbing.

"It'll be okay, Dani," he heard Jazz tell her.

Danny sighed and knocked on the door. "Can I come in?"

"No!" Danielle called through her tears.

He heard Jazz sigh and whisper something to Danielle. "Come in, Danny."

Danny pushed open the door and walked in. Danielle was faced away from him, her knees were pulled to her chest and her face was buried in her arms. Jazz stood up and walked over to him. "What was that siren a few minutes ago?" she asked.

"Skulker heard some noises in the clock tower, he thinks Dan may be escaping soon. I was going to call Valerie, but Mom made me come up here to apologize to _her_," he jutted his chin toward Danielle, absolutely no sympathy in his voice.

Danielle let out a quiet sob and Danny's composure cracked a bit. "You'd better go do it," Jazz said, pushing him toward her.

He walked over to Danielle, "Dani," he said. She refused to look up at him, so he grasped her chin between his thumb and forefinger and lifted it up. " Dani, I'm sorry."

She shook her head, her bottom lip trembling. "I don't care."

"Danielle, please. I said I was sorry."

"And I said _I don't care_."

"Fine, be that way!"

"It's your fault!"

"Yeah, _everything _is my fault, isn't it? Vlad stole my DNA and created a little brat, Vlad unleashed Pariah the first time, Vlad ripped my ghost half out and it merged with his ghost half so that it created an evil, homicidal ghost. All of this is Vlad's fault! Especially _you_!"

Danny turned on heel to storm out of the room, not having realized that Valerie, Sam, Tucker, and Jazz were all standing in the doorway watching. "Nice apology, Danny," Jazz said, shoving him out of the way to go comfort Danielle.

"How long have you guys been standing here?" Danny asked his friends.

"Long enough to see how big of a jerk you are," Sam said.

"Really, Danny, I've never seen you act like such a jerk," Valerie agreed.

Danny looked at Tucker, expecting his best friend to defend him. "Sorry, D, but that was too harsh. She's just a little kid."

"Guys, she's a clone," Danny protested.

"When did you get so mean?" Sam asked, turning to go downstairs; Valerie and Tucker followed.

"Seriously!" Danny called, following them downstairs.

They ignored him all the way down to the lab, where his mother cornered him the second he stepped off the bottom stair. "Did you apologize to Danielle?" she asked.

"Uh...yeah," Danny said, rubbing the back of his neck uncomfortably.

"Good. Where's Jazz?"

Danny opened his mouth to reply, but Sam cut in, "She's comforting Danielle."

Maddie turned to Sam, "Why does Danielle need comforting?"

"Because Danny screamed at her."

"Danny!" Maddie turned back to her son, "What has gotten into you?"

"It doesn't matter right now!"

"Danny, I want you to go upstairs right now and apologize to her!"

"I already apologized to her, she said she didn't care!"

"Go upstairs and apologize to her. _Right now_."

Before he could respond, the siren began blaring again. Maddie pulled the Fenton phones back over her ears, "What's happening?"

Everyone held their breath as they waited for the answer. "Okay, get in here." She pushed the phones down around her neck and pressed the button to open the portal, "It's go time," she told them. "Suit up and grab some phones."

Danny and Vlad went ghost as everyone else suited up. Skulker, Johnny, Kitty, and Ember came in through the portal. Walker and Bullet stayed in to keep surveillance on Dan. "Hurry," Kitty urged everyone, "He's almost to the Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep."

Jazz and Danielle ran down the stairs, Jazz began suiting up and Danielle went ghost. Upon seeing her, Danny growled, "What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm coming with you!"

"I said no!"

"You are _not_ the boss of me!"

"I am _so_ the b-"

"Danny, just cut it out! She can ride in the Speeder with you!" Maddie said.

"Fine!" Danny stalked off toward the first Speeder, muttering, "Not my fault when she gets hurt."

Danielle's eyes filled with tears, but she refused to cry. Vlad walked over to her and knelt down, "Are you okay, dear?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said quietly.

"Are you sure?" Vlad asked the question with so much concern that it completely broke her composure and she began crying. He wrapped his arms around her, "It will be alright," he assured her.

She sniffled and nodded. He let her go and she went to climb into the Speeder with Jazz, Sam, and Tucker.

Danny was sitting in the driver's seat, Fenton phones over his ears, and ignored her as she slipped climbing up. Sam glared at him, then helped Danielle in.

Johnny and Kitty climbed in after her. Everyone was settled in and Walker came over the Fenton phones, "He just opened the sarcophagus. I'd say we've got two minutes until a major meltdown."

"On our way in three, two, one," Danny said. The three groups of Speeders blasted through the portal, Valerie behind them on the hover board.

They rocketed to the far end of the zone where Pariah's kingdom was. "I see them!" Danny said, watching in horror as Pariah's army awakened.

"Tuck, take the wheel, I'm going to try to take them by surprise," he said. Tucker took the wheel from him and Danny phased out of the Speeder.

He sped up behind Dan, who turned around and grabbed his wrist, hoisting him in the air. "Well, look what we've got here. Looking more and more like me every day, too bad your time's about up." He lit up his hand with an ecto-blast and got ready to hit Danny with it.

"Not happening!" Danny yelled, blasting his future self. "Attack!" he yelled into the head phones.

The Speeders rocketed in from behind him, blasting as they came. "Watch out behind you, Danny!" Sam warned. Danny spun around just in time to stop Pariah, but while he was holding him off, Dan flew up behind him. Vlad came over and took over Pariah.

"Danielle, get back here!" Danny heard Jazz scream over the Fenton phones. He spun around, momentarily forgetting about Dan, and saw Danielle phase out of the Speeder.

"Johnny!" he yelled. "Get my daughter back in the Speeder!"

"Already on it," Johnny replied. He was speeding toward Danielle, but was stopped by the Fright Knight. Everyone else was too busy fighting to notice. Danny tried to go over to her, but Dan grabbed his arm.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked.

"Let me go. I'm going to go save my daughter!" Danny was in panic mode.

"_Your _daughter?" Dan laughed. "Don't you mean _my_ daughter?"

"What?"

"You don't think _Vlad _actually caused all those changes to her genetic make-up, do you?"

"What?" he repeated.

"_I _came back to this time period more than you know, Danny. _I _altered her DNA to make her a girl."

"But...but why?"

"Because in my world, in my time, I needed someone vulnerable, someone sweet to do exactly what I needed. Someone I _knew_ that you and Vlad would ignore."

"You created her?"

"You catch on a lot slower than I remember," Dan said.

They were too caught up in their bantering to notice Pariah shooting around Vlad to hit Danielle.

"Don't touch her!" Dan roared, he threw Danny over his shoulder and rushed to grab Pariah by his throat, lifting him up.

Danny rushed past them, speeding down to catch Danielle before she hit the island below them. He didn't see Dan roar a ghostly wail right into Pariah's face, destroying him for good.

Slowly, his army died off, but the Fright Knight and Dan were still going strong. Danny caught Danielle and cradled her to his chest. "Dani," he whispered, pushing her hair away from her face, "Oh, Dani, this is all my fault. I'm so sorry."

Tucker drove the Speeder up beside him, opening the door. "Hand her to me, then go finish off Dan," Jazz said. Danny flew over, kissed Danielle's forehead, and handed her to Jazz.

He then flew back, hiding behind one of the Speeders, and came at Dan from behind. He grabbed Dan's arms and pulled them back, while Vlad shot at him again. One of the Speeders flew over and began helping Johnny with the Fright Knight.

"This is over!" Danny yelled. He grabbed the thermos from the holster on his hip and sucked Dan into it. He threw it to Vlad, "Destroy it," he growled. He went over to the Fright Knight, "Back up, Johnny!" Johnny moved out of the way and Danny shot a blast at the Fright Knight, knocking him unconscious long enough for Valerie to fly over and suck him into another thermos. Valerie tossed it to him, he went over to one of the doors and opened it up, tossing the thermos into it. He grabbed a lock from his holster and put in on the door, then he blasted the key into dust. "Done." He dusted his hands off and flew over to the Speeder, phasing into it. Danielle was still unconscious.

"Danny, pick up," Maddie said over the Fenton phones. "Is Danielle okay?"

"I don't know. She's unconscious."

"Let's get back to the house and I'll check on her, okay?"

"Okay."

Chapter Six:

Maddie checked Danielle the second they got out of the portal. She was a little burnt from the ecto-blast and had a small concussion, but Maddie assured Danny that she was going to be fine. Everyone was still there, down in the lab. Danielle was lying on the sofa, with Danny hovering over her.

Vlad still had the thermos, which was already dented from Dan. "What should I do with it?" he asked.

"Toss it here, Vladdy!" Jack called. Maddie, Damon, and Vlad all looked at him, surprised.

Vlad threw it over to the Jack, who picked up a stun gun and held it to the thermos. "What are you doing, Jack?" Vlad raised an eyebrow as his once again friend pressed the button and a volt of electricity went through the metal container.

Jack filled a syringe with Ectorainium, "Stunning him so I can open this without him getting out," he replied. He opened the thermos, quickly dropped in the Ectorainium, then closed it again, shaking it up. "Now I'm going to put it into this." He opened a small black box and dropped the thermos into it.

"What is that?"

"It's a box I've infused with Ectorainium so that if he somehow lasted through that and ever gets out, he'll be destroyed then."

"Good plan, Jack old buddy," Vlad said, clapping him on the back.

Walker, Skulker, Ember, and Bullet went back into the Ghost Zone, but Kitty and Johnny stayed. They were standing with Tucker, Sam, Valerie, Jazz, and Danny, waiting for Danielle to wake up.

"What are you going to say to her?" Sam asked.

"I'm going to apologize. I was so awful to her," Danny leaned over the back of the sofa and let his head drop into his hands.

Sam touched his shoulder gently, "Danny, it's going to be okay."

"Have you made your decision yet?" Johnny asked quietly.

Danny looked up at him and ran his hand through his already mussed up hair, "Yes," he answered. "I'm her father." That reminded him of what Dan had said to him in the Ghost Zone. "Excuse me for a second, I need to talk to Vlad."

He walked over to the adults, "Guys, I just remembered something Dan said to me in the Ghost Zone."

"What was it?" Maddie asked.

"Vlad didn't create Danielle."

"What are you talking about, Danny? Of course I created her."

"No, you did, but apparently Dan came back more than once. He altered her DNA, he said something about how in his time, he needed someone vulnerable to do what he wanted, someone that he knew you and I would ignore. He messed up her DNA, not you."

"You mean I didn't mess up?"

"No. It was him the entire time."

"Hey, Danny, why did he destroy Pariah?" Maddie asked.

"Well, apparently Danielle was his weakness, when he saw Pariah shoot her, he freaked out."

"Danny!" Kitty called, "Danielle's waking up."

Danny rushed over and knelt beside the sofa. Danielle stirred and moaned quietly, "Oh, my head." She sat up, clutching her head. "What happened?"

"Pariah blasted you," Danny answered.

"That...that explains a lot," she said, lying back down. Her eyes suddenly filled with tears, and she covered her face with her hands.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Danny asked. "Does your head hurt?"

"Go away," she whispered.

"Guys, we should let the two of them talk," Jazz said. The group standing around them walked over to where the adults were.

"Danielle, can we please talk?"

"Why? So you can tell me, _again_, that you don't care about me? No thanks, I got the message." She moved her hands away from her face and pushed herself up, she tried to stand, but stumbled forward. He caught her and laid her back on the sofa.

"Danielle, I'm sorry. I should never have said any of that. I didn't mean it."

"Then why'd you say it?"

"I was so stressed out, Danielle. That's no excuse, I know. When you got hurt, I was so scared. I am so sorry, Dani. I know how badly I hurt you."  
"Do you really? Because I don't think you do. You did the exact same thing Vlad did. You made me think you cared, then you yelled at me and called me an _experiment gone wrong_!" She burst into tears.

Danny stared at her in shock for a moment, then pulled her into his arms. "I know what I did, Danielle. I know I was awful, but I love you so much. You're...you're my daughter. I couldn't live without you. Please forgive me, give me another chance."

Danielle sobbed into his chest, but nodded. Danny stood up and sat down on the sofa, cradling her.

"My head hurts," she whimpered, "and my arm." She looked at her right arm, just noticing the large bandage on it. "Pariah did this too?" she asked.

Danny nodded, "Dan destroyed him for that, by the way."

"What?"

"Dan's the one who mess- altered your DNA to make you a girl. He came back more than once, he wanted to use you. He didn't realize you were his weakness though, when Pariah shot you, he destroyed him."

Danielle stood up slowly, putting her hand to her head, "But I thought...I thought V-Vlad..." she trailed off as she passed out, Danny caught her.

"Mom!" he called. "Danielle fainted."

Maddie rushed over to them, "It's probably because of her concussion. Jack, hand me the smelling salts."

Jack brought the smelling salts over to her. She held them in front of Danielle's face until she began coughing and woke up. "What happened?" she asked.

"You fainted," Danny answered.

"We need to keep her awake for a few hours," Maddie said.

Danny nodded and Danielle yawned, "But I'm so tired."

"Coffee," Vlad said suddenly.

"What?" Danny asked.

"One time, I let Danielle have a sip of my coffee, it kept her up nearly the entire night."

"Oh, yeah," Danielle said.

"I'll go make some," Jazz said walking up the stairs.

"Why exactly did you give her coffee to begin with?" Jack asked, looking questioningly at his college buddy.

"Um...I'm not exactly sure," Vlad replied. "Does it matter?"

"Guess not," Jack shrugged.

Jazz came back down with a mug full of coffee and handed it to Danielle. She took a little sip, "Ew," she wrinkled her nose.

"If you let her drink it all, she'll be up for the next two weeks," Vlad said.

"A few more sips," Danny told her.

She sipped the coffee, then handed the mug to Danny. He sat it on the desk, then looked down at her, "Are you still sleepy?"

"No," she said. She sat up and tried to get up. "I feel much better."

Danny pushed her back down on the pillows, "That's the coffee speaking."

"Danny, can we talk upstairs?" Maddie asked.

"Sure." Danny kissed Danielle's forehead, then followed Jack, Maddie, and Vlad upstairs. "What now?" he asked.

"Danny, have you made your decision?"

"I was kind of under the impression that I didn't have one."

Maddie sighed, "Well, you do, now what exactly did you decide?" she asked, exasperated.

"I am going to be her father," Danny replied.

"Are you sure?"

"One hundred percent."

"Good for you, Daniel," Vlad said, clapping his hands together slowly.

Damon, Valerie, Sam, and Tucker walked upstairs. "Are we interrupting something?" Sam asked.

"No," Danny answered. "Are you guys getting ready to leave?"

"Yeah," Sam answered. Danny wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek. "Call me tomorrow and let me know how Danielle is."

"I will." He turned to Damon, Valerie, and Tucker. "Thanks for helping, guys."

"No problem, D," Tucker said.

"Anytime," Damon said, shaking Danny's hand.

"It was no big deal," Valerie gave him a quick hug. Then the four of them left.

"I'm going to go check on Danielle," Danny said. He walked back down to the lab. Danielle was sitting up, looking wide awake despite the fact it was nearly midnight, and talking to Jazz, Johnny, and Kitty.

"We'd better get going," Johnny said, standing up. "We'll come see how she's doing tomorrow."

"Okay," Danny agreed.

"Bye, kiddo," Kitty said, leaning down to hug Danielle.

"Bye," Danielle replied.

Johnny and Kitty went into the portal. Jazz sat down on the end of sofa and slouched over. "I'm so tired."

"I'm not!" Danielle announced.

"Go on to bed, Jazz," Danny said. "I'll stay up with Danielle. I still have a few things to talk to her about."

"Alright." Jazz hugged Danielle, "Goodnight, sweetheart," she said. She stood up and ruffled Danny's hair before walking up the stairs.

"What else do we need to talk about?" Danielle asked.

"I'm not done apologizing," Danny said. "I can't believe the things I said to you."

"Don't worry about it."

"I was awful to you, I wouldn't blame you if you didn't forgive me after all that."

"But I did."

"I'm still sorry about it, I should have never said those things. I honestly didn't mean any of them, I don't know what I was thinking-"

Danielle cut him off, "Daddy, I forgive you."

"But I- wait. What did you just call me?" Danny asked in shock.

Danielle's face turned red, "I...um...I just..."

"I love you, Dani," Danny said, surprising her by pulling her into his arms.

"I love you too," Danielle mumbled into his shoulder. "Can we go upstairs?"

"Sure." Danny scooped her into his arms.

"I think I can walk now."

"I don't want to take any chances," Danny said, as he walked up the stairs.

Vlad, Jack, and Maddie were sitting in the living room. Danny carried Danielle over to the sofa and laid her down, then sat on the arm. "Danielle, how are you feeling?" Maddie asked.

"Better. Hyper," Danielle replied.

"I should probably get going," Vlad announced, standing up.

"You'll come back tomorrow?" Maddie asked.

"Absolutely. The three of us can work on that new machine," he said. He turned to Danny and Danielle, "Goodbye, Danielle, Danny."

"Bye," Danny said. "Thanks for helping out."

"No problem. Thank you for giving me the chance."

"Everyone deserves a second chance."

Vlad smiled at them both, then changed to his ghost form, and phased down to the basement. It was faster going through the Ghost Zone to his portal than driving back to his house.

"Danny, will you be alright with Danielle? She can go to sleep by two at least."

"Yeah. And I'm really sorry for the way I've been acting."

"It's okay, son," Jack said. "Good night."

"Don't worry about it, sweetie," Maddie said. She hugged Danny, then Danielle, and followed Jack upstairs.

Danny grabbed the remote off the coffee table and handed it to Danielle. She turned it on and flipped through the channels until she found something to watch. At around one-thirty Danielle began to get sleepy again. She slumped over and her eyelids closed. Danny nudged her gently, "Wake up, sweetheart."

Danielle opened her eyes and looked at him, "I'm so sleepy," she mumbled.

"Stay awake for another half hour and we can go to sleep, okay?"

"I'll try," Danielle said.

By two, Danielle was fast asleep on the sofa. Danny picked her up and carried her up to her room, placing her in bed, then went to his own room and crashed.

Chapter Seven:

At eight the next morning, Danny's cellphone began ringing obnoxiously. Danny couldn't find it at first, not realizing that he'd fallen asleep in his ghost form, his phone still in his pocket. Finally, he realized where it was and checked the caller ID.

"Tuck, the world better be ending," he griped.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but it's not. The press wants to do a televised interview with you this evening. I figure it would give you the chance to explain about Vlad and Danielle, as well as assure everyone that you handled everything."

"Alright. What time?"

"Not until seven."

"I'll be there. Can I go back to sleep?"

"Um...sure."

"Good."

"Wait!"

"What?"

"How's Danielle?"

"Oh, crud!" Danny yelped. He lurched up out of bed.

"What?"

"I'm going to go check on her." He ran into her room and went to check on her. She was still asleep, her breathing deep and even. He sighed in relief and pressed his phone to his ear. "She's fine, still asleep."

"Good. I'll see you later. Be there by six-thirty, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. Bye."

"Later" Danny hung up and ran his hand through his hair, yawning, then walked back to his room to sleep for another hour or so.

At nine, Danny woke up and walked down the hall to take a shower. When he finally felt awake, he walked downstairs. Danielle was lying on the sofa, watching cartoons, an icepack on her forehead. Jack and Maddie weren't there, but he could hear them down in the lab with Vlad. Jazz was

sitting at the kitchen table, reading a psychology book. Danny made a bowl of cereal and sat down across from her. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Reading," Jazz said. "Duh."

"Well, that's obvious."

"Then why did you ask?"

"I don't know. Why are you in such a bad mood?"

"Waking up to Mom, Dad, and Vlad laughing hysterically downstairs at six in the morning isn't exactly a good wake up call."

"At least they're getting along."

"I'm glad about it. I just wish they could get along a little quieter."

"Well, how's Danielle been?"

"She woke up with a really bad headache, but other than that she seems fine."

"Good." Danny stood up and rinsed out her bowl, then walked into the living room. "Hey, Dani. How are you feeling?"

"My head hurts," she answered.

"Aw. Well, I've got some news."

"What?"

"Tonight the press want to do a televised interview with me, to tell everyone that I handled things with Dan and Pariah. After I tell them that, I've got clear Vlad's name, then I'm going to tell everyone about you."

"You are?"

"Yes, I am. Now, I'd better go tell Vlad about it."

Danielle nodded. Danny leaned down and kissed her forehead, then walked downstairs.

"Good morning, Danny," Maddie said.

"Morning. So, I have some news."

"What?"

"Tucker called me earlier. The press wants to do a televised interview with me tonight at seven, to show everyone that I handled Pariah and Dan. In addition to that, I'm going to clear Vlad's name and tell everyone about Danielle."

"Good, very good," Maddie said.

"That's great, Danny. May I have a word with you for a minute? Privately?" Vlad asked.

"Sure." Danny and Vlad walked upstairs and out onto the porch. "What is it?"

"I just wanted to apologize, again, for everything. I'm glad that you are stepping up to take care of Danielle. I do regret what I did, but I know I can't take all that back."

"Well, you've redeemed yourself. And as for Danielle...well, she is the most important thing to me now."

"I can see that. No hard feelings?"

"No hard feelings." Vlad shook Danny's hand and they went back inside.

Chapter Eight:

At six-thirty, Danny and Danielle got into his car. Danielle was riding with him, but Vlad, Jack, Maddie, and Jazz were going in the RV.

Danny pulled into the parking lot and shut off the car, "Ready?" he asked.

"No."

"Nervous?"

She nodded, biting her bottom lip. "Are you?"

"About telling everyone about you?"

"Yeah..."

Danny reached over and took her hand, "No. I'm not. You are my daughter, that's all there is to it."

"Okay..."

"Don't worry. I'll take care of everything." He gave her hand another squeeze, then opened the car door. "Let's go."

Danielle sighed and got out of the car. Danny walked around and took her hand, leading her toward the doors. Tucker met them there, with a microphone for Danny to pin onto his suit. "Are you ready?" he asked.

Danny nodded, "Is everyone here?"

"Mostly," Tucker answered. He lowered his voice to a whisper, "Are you sure about what you're telling everyone?"

Danny nodded, "I am. For the thousandth time."

"Okay."

"Let's go."

Danny, Tucker, and Danielle walked into the meeting room, where Vlad, Jazz, Maddie, Jack, and about a billion other people were.

Danny sighed and muttered something unintelligible under his breath. He walked up to the podium, wrapped his arm around Danielle's shoulder, and pulled her closer to his side. At seven, the television crew was ready to start filming.

"We're on in three...two..." the cameraman counted down. He pointed the camera toward Harriet Chin.

"Hello, we're here live with Amity Park's own Danny Phantom. As you all know, he saved the world two years ago, at just fourteen, and revealed his true identity to us all. Now, he's saved us all again, keeping the fight in the Ghost Zone. Apparently, he has a few big announcements to make. Danny, where would you like to start?"

The camera turned to Danny, who cleared his throat once, "Well, first of all, I would like to say that, with help, I defeated Pariah and Dan. They have both been destroyed and will _not_ return."

Everyone began applauding, when that died down, Harriet asked, "Now, it says that you have two announcements you would like to make tonight?"

"Yes, the first I would like to address is Vlad Masters."

"Vlad? Didn't you defeat him two years ago?"

"Well, Harriet, no. I didn't." The were a collective gasp in the room. "I thought I had, but he returned a few days ago. I was under a lot of stress and went into the Ghost Zone to blow off some steam, he came in after me. He apologized for what he did and wanted to redeem himself. In order to do that, he helped me defeat Pariah and Dan. Vlad Masters is no longer an enemy."

"Well, that's great," Harriet said. The camera turned to Vlad, who smiled and waved, then back to Danny. "So what is your second announcement and would it by any chance have to do with _her_?"

The camera zoomed in on Danielle, who was still at Danny's side. "Actually, it would," Danny replied. "Vlad cloned me two years ago. Dan came back and altered the DNA so that it created a girl, _this _girl. She is my daughter, her name is Danielle."

Another gasp filled the air. "Your daughter?"

"Yes."

"Aren't you only seventeen? Aren't you worried about the responsibility?"

"Well, for the past two years, I've had a lot more responsibility on my shoulders than most people my age. I'm not scared of responsibility and even if I was, that wouldn't matter. Danielle is my daughter and I love her."

"So, does Danielle have ghost powers, as you do?"

"Yes, she does."

"Well, I'm sure I speak for everyone when I say congratulations and thank you and your friends, again, for saving us all. Now, let's go to the weather."

Danny sighed in relief and took off the little microphone, handing it back to Tucker.

"I'm so glad that's over," he said

"Same here," Danielle muttered.

"Now maybe we can get some peace and quiet for awhile."

"Hopefully," Tucker agreed.

The three of them walked out into the hallway and met Vlad, Jack, Maddie, Sam, and Jazz. Sam ran up and hugged him, "I'm so happy for you," she said.

"Thanks," Danny replied, hugging her back.

"Can we leave now?" Danielle asked.

"Yes," Danny answered. He kissed Sam's cheek, then turned to his parents. "I'm taking Danielle out for ice cream, I'll be home in about an hour."

"Okay, sweetie," Maddie said.

He drove them to the Nasty Burger and got them some ice cream, then drove them to the park. "I guess I'd better go ahead and say what's bothering me, or I'm going to chicken out and not say it," Danny said.

"What is it?"

"I want to make sure that you want this, Dani. I told you that after this whole thing with Pariah and Dan was over, if you still wanted to leave, we would talk about it. Do you want to stay here?"

Danielle looked down at her ice cream, then out the window. Her silence made Danny crazy with worry. "Well?" he urged.

"It _is _what I want."

"Then what's wrong?"

"Are you doing this because you feel like you have to?" she asked.

"What? No, of course not."

"Are you sure?"

"Danielle, I am one hundred million percent sure. You're my daughter and I'm not going to change my mind again."

Danielle looked up at him, "I love you," she said shyly.

"I love you too."

They finished their ice cream and Danny drove them back to the house.

The End?


End file.
